Elspeth's Reflections
by Fishy-Bubbles
Summary: Elspeth reflects on how different everything is since Rushton had come home. Even though everything is perfect, neither she nor Rushton can forget her dark journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – even though I am female, I can't create a work of art as precious as Isobelle Carmody's. (Our writing isn't even alike!)

Note – If this story has a lot of interest, I might write another chapter. It all depends on how much interest I get! Please Read and Review if either you like it, or want me to extend it!

Enjoy!

From where I stood next to Freya in front of Obernewtyn's inhabitants, I could see that this was the happiest day in her life. Glancing across at Ceirwan and Rushton, I could also see the joyful expression on Ceirwan's face. Everyone present knew that both the new-weds were gaining the dearest wish of their hearts as they stood together on the front steps of our home. Everywhere everyone was celebrating with the food Javo had prepared long before.

When Freya and Ceirwan had announced their engagement, no one could believe it. They had kept their romance so secret that the up-coming wedding was more of a pleasant surprise than an expected outcome. Of course, I had told Rushton what I suspected was between them, and together we had watched them carefully. There was no doubt in our minds that they were perfect for each other.

A bit like Rushton and myself in a way.

Since Rushton's complete recovery the year before, I felt like my life was as complete as it could have been. We had been bonded together last year and never regretted it since.

I was so happy with my life, I sometimes forgot about my dark journey – the before-time machine and Ariel who was the Destroyer. Everything seemed so good, and I know that it soon come to an end. My only regret will be leaving everyone behind when I have to lead to begin this journey.

But for now I could enjoy Ceirwan and Freya's bonding with my beloved. How far we have all come! All of us have changed dramatically over the time already past.

Streamers hung from all the walls and the food was displayed on long tables which were placed on one of the sides of the room. As usual, Javo's food was as excellent as could be expected. Everyday he was inventing more recipes effective for both travel and taste. All of the Misfits present were dancing in the centre of the room to Miky and Angina's beautiful empathy music. The twins seem to grow more each day before my eyes. Both of them are taller and more graceful than ever. It seems that their own music has transformed them completely. Both are a work of art.

And Rushton. Oh, he is so dear to me. When we were hiding away from each other it felt like he had taken my soul. I am so glad that we made it up. If we hadn't, I wouldn't be sitting here with his arm around my waist. He helps to keep me strong in my darkest moments. I honestly don't know what I would without him by my side.

Since everything is perfect I will just have to wait for the darkness. I know now that all of the choices I make aren't deciding my future for me. My answers are already known. That is why the carving that was discovered by the Techno-guild had me carved into it.

I think that what I'm really trying to say is this – the decisions of our choices are already known and that is how the future is created. We can always think that we don't play a part in anything, but we are only as good as our choices sculpt us.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm so sorry to those who were waiting for another chapter (if anyone was waiting that is!), but the school internet got stuffed up and my home internet was getting updated… blah, blah, blah.

Please tell me what you think, as I really like reviews – they make me feel loved and special inside! (and some of the only mail I get - jokes). I know that lots of people have read my story cause of my stats, but I only have 2 reviews. (One is from my friends, so only 1 other fanficcie author has commented). Please, can you all wake up and realise that reviews are both _fun to receive and good feedback. _

That is all I have to say.

Happy reading!

(You can call me names and insult me if you want in your reviews, I don't care, just send me one!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------



CHAPTER 2!

I gazed at Rushton as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Could I really leave him? _No, _I thought to myself fiercely, _you of all people are _not _going to have second thoughts! You can't back out now. _

I doubted myself for what I was going to do. I knew that it would tear him to pieces if I left, but I also knew that if I stayed I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Rushton would do the exact same thing if he was in my position.

Why are the most important decisions the hardest ones to keep? It seems that everything we do has strings attached – some important feature that's been overlooked or forgotten. That's how I felt now, both frustrated and lonely for what I was about to do. I have to go where Rushton, or anyone else, can't follow. My journey is mine, and mine alone.

I closed the door quietly behind me. Now was not the time for reflections, or to think of the consequences. If I did, I'd never have the guts to do this.

I walked down the corridor slowly and softly, hoping against hope that no one would hear me. Further down the corridor, I heard another door open softly before it closed. The dark outline of Javo came into view before me. Silently, I held a finger to my lips and motioned for him to follow. He nodded and I listened to his foot-falls behind me.

When we were outside I let Javo lead. He knew where to go more than I did. I was only following instinct, whereas Javo knew from experience.

That was the only reason that Javo was here. I needed him to help me start this journey, but we both knew that he couldn't be around for the ending.

I was grateful for Javo's help, if a little resentful. I don't like being dependant on others, and I'm not usually unless I absoultly need to be. This was one of those times.

I could hear Javo's breathing deepen as we climbed the rocky landscape. I keep close to him in the dark, not wanting to loose my way. I couldn't fail at the beginning of everything!

After what seemed like hours, we arrived. I knew when Javo slowed, that we were closer to our destination. I didn't want to go now that we were there. Why was I even here? What purpose did all of this serve? But most of all, why me? What makes me so special?

I embraced Javo then watched as he went back the way we came. I didn't know when I would see him again, or any of the others. I don't like being alone. Loneliness is a hard burden to bear.

I stepped into the cave, sat down on the floor and waited.

_I didn't ask to become a hero…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you want to know what happens! – and I might just tell you.


End file.
